


Eowyn, my fair one

by Dwimordene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Characters - Good villain(s), Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Plot - Disturbing/frightening/unsettling, Plot - I reread often, Poetry, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimordene/pseuds/Dwimordene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very Bitter (and belated) Valentine's Day poetry challenge. Grima lets his inner poet loose. Pity the world. And Eowyn, of course.</p><p>Mithril Awards 2003 - Finalist - Best Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eowyn, my fair one

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Éowyn, my fair one, my ever fierce love,  
Thou art as steel, thy heart as stone  
Shieldmaiden, hast thou yet learned the language of the sword?  
O shall I teach thee flesh and bone?

Hair so bright though head be bowed  
And thy throat so white, that catches whimpers  
Knowest thou not that sword seeks lodging there first, robs tongue of speech?  
O shall I teach thee the power of whispers?

Tip of blade, trace breast to belly,  
Spread limb from limb, seeking lips  
Shieldmaiden, hast thou yet learned the language of the sword?  
O shall I teach thy tongue to trip—

On taste of flesh, that war feasts on?  
On body's bones before thee biered?  
Knowest thou not that sword seeks lodging there first, robs tongue of speech?  
O shall I lay thee down, my dear?

Bloodless beauty, bosom bitter  
Blessèd he who breaks thy heart  
Shieldmaiden, hast thou yet learned the language of the sword?  
O shall I teach thee what thou art?

Heart and hands, hair and hips  
Thigh and leg and throat and loins  
Knowest thou not that sword seeks lodging there first?  
Eyes and bowels, ears and breast,  
Flank and finger and flesh and groin  
Shieldmaiden, hast thou yet leared the language of the sword?  
O shall I teach thee how to fear?


End file.
